¿Y si Fuera Neville?
by Neku-Yume
Summary: Si Lord Voldemort hubiera escogido a el niño de sangre limpia y no al mestizo, cuanto cambiaria la historia ¿Hermione y Ron serian amigos de Harry o de Neville? ¿De quien se enamoraria Ginny? ¿A Harry buscarua notoriedad? leean
1. Introduccion

Bueno esta historia surgió mientras dormía, así que no creo que sea tan buena como quisiera, pero algo es algo, no lo creen. Para empezar les explicare algunas cosas recomiendo que no salten esta introducción sino no podrán entender muy bien la historia.

**Disclamier: Harry Potter no me pertenece porque no llevo las iníciales J.K.R en mi nombre ni tengo el dinero para comprar los derechos de autor, ni siquiera tengo alguna acción invertida en la Warner, y aclaro que este escrito también llamado Fanfiction, o fic para redondear, no está hecho con ánimo de lucro alguno.**

**¿Y SI FUERA NEVILLE?**

**Por: Neku-Yume**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Neville Longbottom era el salvador del mundo mágico "el niño que vivió", pues Lord Voldemort había decidido que él era el único que podía representar algún riesgo, a su futuro imperio.

Así que la noche del 30 de octubre de 1981 el lord se acerco a la casa de los señores Longbottom, a la entrada se encontró con una pequeña resistencia de parte de Frank Longbottom, quien dio una buena batalla, es que debía reconocerlo, aquel auror era bueno, _pero no lo suficiente, nadie era lo sufrientemente bueno para él, ni siquiera… _

El grito de la mujer al mirar el cuerpo sin vida de su marido se hiso escuchar por toda la casa, subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hijo, y se interpuso entre él y el lord, quien al verla, en su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa, si es que a esa mueca se podía llamar sonrisa, pronuncio un hechizo, que ella ágilmente pudo esquivar, no por nada era una las mejores aurores del ministerio.

La batalla no duro mucho un simple cruciatus y listo, aquella mujer no pudo soportar más.

—eres buena porque no te unes a mi—le dijo él con una voz silbante

— ¿Dejaras… vi…vivir… a mi… hijo?—Pregunto ella agotada, ya en las ultimas, las maldiciones imperdonables que había recibido no la dejaban respirar con normalidad, pero tenía que aguantar un poco más, esas maldiciones debieron alertar a la orden de lo que acontecía en su casa, Dumbledore se lo había dicho.

— El no vendrá— aseguro Voldemort, como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, — ya desarme todas las protecciones antes de venir, no creerás que soy tan impetuoso, jajaja. — Disfruto ver la cara de terror que se formaba en aquel rostro—ahora bien, aceptas mi propuesta—la miro a los ojos ella estaba asustada.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver!—respondió con valentía, no por nada era una gryffindor.

—Como quieras—dijo el Lord con enojo, y luego sonrió, eso fue lo que más le asusto a ella—entonces veras como muere tu hijo.

—Como si hubiese habido una diferencia, si aceptaba— dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

—tal vez, si hubiera habido—dijo él con vos insensible—_**Avada Kedavra**_

—NOOOOOOOOOOOO— El Lord se dio vuelta para ver de quien provenía esa voz, un ensangrentado Frank Longbottom corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde su esposa había caído muerta

—Pensé que te había matado con el último cruciatus

— MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA — no dijo más nada, pues cayo al lado de su esposa.

— Avada Kedavra — El hechizo fue directo al bebe que lloraba en su cuna, asiendo arresto de la última fuerza que tenía Frank Longbottom se interpuso entre aquel maleficio y su hijo.

_Lo último que vio fue una luz verde._

-.-°-°-.-

Habían pasado ya diez años desde aquel fatídico día en que los padres de Neville cayeron en manos del innombrable, y la señora Augusta Longbottom madre de Frank Longbottom se hizo cargo de la educación del pequeño Neville, Augusta no trabajaba, vivían del dinero heredado por su familia, al decir verdad eran una de las pocas familias de "sangre pura" que tenían el privilegio de tener una buena cantidad de galeones en una cámara cerrada en Gringronst.

Vivian a las afueras del pueblo llamado Lancashire, donde las personas comunes solo llegan a vislumbrar montañas, en una casa de campo La Sra. Longbottom y su nieto Neville se refugiaban de los pocos _fieles_ seguidores de Lord Voldemort que quedaron.

La Sra. Longbottom vestía siempre de manera muy peculiar con una cartera roja, y un sombrero de burbuja adornado con buitre disecado, adoraba a su nieto. Su nieto Neville Frank Longbottom era bajito rellenito, de cara redonda y cabello rubio, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en medio de la frente. Neville era un chico especial pero aun no sabía cuánto.

-.-°-°-.-

Y Harry pues él era un chico normal, en lo que podía, porque Harry Potter era un mago, que vivía feliz con ello porque Lily y James Potter no murieron, ni siquiera resultaron gravemente heridos, (al menos sus heridas no saltaban a la vista), a pesar de la traición de Peter.

Los Potter vivían a las afueras del Valle de Godric, en una hermosa casa, con un amplio patio, donde la Sra. Lilian Potter cultivaba plantas de todo tipo, y al decir de todo tipo me refiero a todo tipó de plantas, desde lindas orquídeas hasta plantas de lo más raras, como plantas come hombres, claro que este ultimo tipo de plantas no se encontraba a la vista de los demás.

La Sra. Potter, era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos eran de color verde brillante, trabaja, todo el tiempo que no pasaba con su familia, en el sótano donde crea distintas pociones y hechizos para mejorar la salud del ser humano y alguna que otra poción para las criaturas.

El Sr. Potter, era un hombre alto, delga do y de pelo negro. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado que se le ponía tieso en la nuca, trabajaba en una empresa de bienes raíces **"****THE** **MARAUDERS"**, donde era uno de los fundadores junto con su amigo de toda la vida Sirius Black, además esta empresa funcionaba en los dos mundos.

Tenían un lindo hijo llamado Harry, era flaco y algo bajo para su edad. Tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, había heredado el pelo ne gro despeinado de su padre y los hermosos ojos de color verde brillante de su madre. Llevaba gafas redondas, parecidas, por no decir idénticas, a las de su padre.

Y es aquí donde empieza esta historia, de un Harry Potter que creció en una familia feliz y un Neville que carga con el peso de ser El Elegido.

-.-°-°-.-

Y aquí es donde termina la introducción, espero que hayan llegado hasta acá, en Word son 4 páginas tamaño carta a doble espacio, 987 palabras y ninguna coreana (;-P) Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo, por cierto _**soy**_ **MUY** _**consciente**_ de que _**necesito una editora para mejorar la ortografía**_ ú_ù así que _**si**_ _**alguien**_ _**se ofrece para**_ _**ayudarme**_ en eso, se lo agradecería enormemente n_n espero que sigan leyendo ^-^ A continuación explicaciones:

Lord Voldemort no utiliza el _avada kedavra_ con el Sr. Longbottom lo que hace que se desmorone ambas veces es la pérdida de sangre y se incorpora de nuevo porque no estaba muerto aun, muere al proteger a Neville. Si se preguntan porque hice que fuera Frank y no Alice el que diera la vida por su hijo, es simple, NO HAY INFORMACION DE LA FAMILIA DE ALICE ni siquiera se sabe su apellido de soltera U_U

El lugar donde ubico la casa de Neville lo saque de _**"El diccionario de Harry Potter. org**_" me pareció coherente la justificación de esta teoría que la plantea _**S. Hall**_

Para que no se aburran hasta que publique el primer capítulo les recomiendo que pasen y lean mi historia de Albus Potter titulada **"El Mago"** que está en mi perfil, además de que ya la había subido bajo el Nick de Faby08, y como es cortita también les recomiendo que busquen la historia que titula "**Merodeadores 1" **que está entre mis fics favoritos. Ahora si me despido

Atte. **Fabiola** "Neku-Yume"


	2. Capitulo uno

HOLA, PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, ES QUE ESTABA BUSCANDO A UN BETA PARA QUE LA LECTURA SEA MÁS COMPRENSIBLE Y POR LO TANTO MEJOR ^o^. COMO YA LO ENCONTRÉ, O LA ENCONTRÉ LAS ACTUALIZACIONES EN ADELANTE SERÁN MÁS SEGUIDAS. AHORA SI LES DEJO CON EL CAPITULO NUMERO UNO

Capítulo I

Era un día común como cualquier otro en Lancashire, algo soleado pues era julio.

Un niño de no más de 10 años dormía en su cama plácidamente cuando se empezó a escuchar un picoteo en la ventana que cada vez era más insistente, lo que logro que el chico se levantara a ver de dónde provenida aquel ruido. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a una lechuza de color café y ojos pardos que llevaba una carta atada en su pata derecha, El chico abrió la ventana y dejo que se posara en su escritorio, se acerco a esta y se dio cuenta que la carta era un sobre grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amari llento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeral da, le dio la vuelta y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

Al fin, después de años de espera…

— ¡Abuela! ¡Abue! Despierta — corrió lo más rápido que pudo con sus cortos pies hasta llegar a la habitación de su abuela Augusta e ingreso abriendo con un portazo, pero la cama ya estaba ordenada, vio el reloj que tenía su abuela sobre su mesa de noche, eran las nueve y media de la mañana, seguro su abuela estaba en la cocina desayunando, así que bajo corriendo las escaleras que rechinaron mucho.

Cuando al fin llego hasta la cocina se dio cuenta de que su abuela no estaba sola sino que junto a ella estaba su tío abuelo Algie, y su tía abuela Enid

— Neville, pero por que tanto alboroto— pregunto su tío Algie.

Neville sonrió mas al verlos esto sí que sería una gran sorpresa como cuando reboto en el muelle de Blackpool.

— Me alegro de que estén aquí tía Enid, tío Algie— Neville se acerco

— oooooooh mi querido nieto— grito la tía abuela Enid corriendo a abrazarlo— pero como has crecido, estas más alto—dijo abrazándolo y luego pellizcándole las mejillas.

— Ya déjalo Enid. Vas a matar al pobre chico—intervino el tío Algie también acertándose y revolviéndole el pelo— para mi sigue igual de bajo.

— Pero crecí un centímetro y medio desde la última vez— Dijo Neville acercándose a su abuela para saludarla

—Toma asiento, Neville—ordeno su abuela mientras le servía leche con chocolate y un pan con mantequilla.

— Abuela, tengo algo que decirte — dijo sonriendo, mientras se sentaba, tenía el sobre aferrado en su mano izquierda que estaba escondida tras su espalda.

— ¿Qué es esto?—El tío Algie, le quito el sobre tan rápido que ni lo sintió, Neville salto de la silla y empezó a saltar alrededor de su tío para recobrar el sobre

—Dame eso, es mío

—Pero si esto es de Hogwarts — Miro significativamente a Augusta, quien le devolvió la mirada y asistió

— Neville, tranquilízate… Neville ya es suficiente ¡Ahora!— Neville dejo de saltar para alcanzar el sobre y se paro quieto

—Pero se suponía que yo se los iba a mostrar

— No te comporte como niño mimado, toma asiento hay algo que debo decirte

— Pero…

— Obedece Neville— una vez que Neville se sentó, Augusta y sus tíos le siguieron. Neville no entendía cómo es que no estaban rebosantes de felicidad después de todo la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts es algo que se debe celebrar y no tomarlo como de preocupación que era lo que reflejaba la cara de su abuela.

— Neville, antes de que leas esa carta hay algo que debes saber —El chico presto mucha atención a lo que iba a decir su abuela incluso se acerco mas con la silla. —Veras, yo te conté porque no tienes a tus padres— El asistió con la cabeza— pero no te conté todo lo que debía, quiero que sepas que no te lo dijimos antes por que eras aun muy pequeño tenias apenas un año cuando todo paso y…— por única vez vio a su abuela triste y sin ese caparazón de fuerza que llevaba desde la muerte de su único hijo y su nuera.

— Tranquila Augusta, yo continuo— dijo el tío Algie palmeándole la espalda

— No, es algo que quiero hacer yo

—No es necesario Augusta, él aun es muy pequeño y no tiene porque ir a…

—Ya acordamos esto Enid, Neville ira porque es así como debe ser y se enterara porque ya es hora de que vaya sabiendo

— Algie, es solo un niño, tú mismo dijiste que no había crecido nada

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, es obvio que está preparado, sino no hubiera llegado esta carta jamás

—Suficiente—sentencio Augusta. Neville solo miraba a cada uno tratando de procesar todo rápido, ahora se daba cuenta del porque de las discusiones cada vez que venían, era por él, sobre algo que tenía que saber antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, Neville clavó su mirada en la de su Abuela.

—Neville, es muy difícil para mí decirte lo que tengo que decirte, siempre me preguntas por qué no puedes entrar a la biblioteca sin mi consentimiento y supervisión y porque me niego a que me acompañes a las compras en el mundo mágico, veras Neville… Tus padres fallecieron el treinta de octubre de mil novecientos noventa y uno por defender a la comunidad de un ser malvado, eso ya te lo conté, lo que no sabes es que ese ser los perseguía desde hace poco más de un año, porque tus padres eran grandes magos, los mejores Aurores, no había quien los venciera, se habían enfrentado a Lord Voldemort— sus Tíos dieron un respingo al escuchar el nombre, pero su abuela lo ignoro— en otras ocasiones y salieron ilesos, él al parecer estaba muy enojado por eso y se ensaño en encontrarlos el mismo para…para…, así que ellos se escondieron. Tú eras tan solo un bebe

»No sé como sucedió exactamente, nadie lo sabe pero, el 30 de octubre de 1991 él los encontró, primero mato a tus padres pero cuando quiso matarte a ti algo sucedió y él fue quien cayó muerto, tu solo te salvaste, no me preguntes cómo, porque la verdad no se… es así como te hiciste esa cicatriz en la frente, fue el único daño que pudo hacerte.

La habitación estaba en silencio, nadie hablaba, todos miraban a Neville y el mantenía la mirada fija en la pared.

— Eso explica los sueños con una luz cegadora y los gritos. ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes, cuando me despertaba por esas pesadillas?

— Aún eras muy chico— Respondió Tía Enid

— ¿Por qué no me dejaban ir al mundo mágico?

— "El que no debe ser nombrado" aun tiene muchos seguidores escondidos, que buscan venganza — Respondió Tío Algie

— ¿Por eso no podía leer los libros de Historia de la magia?—Pregunto con inocencia, como quien no sabe nada.

— Porque te enterarías, Neville todos en el mundo mágico saben quién eres y todo lo que te acabas de enterar, niños de tu generación crecieron escuchando la historia de "El niño que vivió" — tía Enid parecía llenarse de orgullo a medida que respondía

— ¿El niño que vivió?

—Es así como te llaman—hablo Augusta, Neville le miro— Debimos habértelo dicho antes, lo lamento

— ¿Podre ir a Hogwarts?

— Si te lo conté es porque quiero que vallas— Neville sonrió más que antes, se había enterado de cómo murieron sus padres, de que era famoso por ello quizá eso no le agradaba mucho, pero…¡PODIA IR A HOGWARTS!

— ¿Enserio?—

— si tu tía no se interpone en el paso del tren, pues si — Neville corrió a abrazar a su abuela y le susurro "no tienes porque disculparte" y ella le devolvió el abrazo

— En ese caso abramos esto de una vez, que pesa— dijo emocionado su tío Algie

.0.

¡PRIMER CAPITULO!

No saben lo mucho que me costó hacerlo, porque en un principio no sabía dónde podía llegar a vivir Neville así que seguí el concejo de mi papá para situaciones como esta él me decía _"busca en el diccionario, que para algo existe"_ y así lo hice busque en **El diccionario de Harry Potter .org ** y me encontré con una **interesante teoría de donde podría vivir Neville según ****S. Hall ** pasen a este encantador sitio y lean ^-^ Aunque no hay mucho que aclarar, aquí van las Explicaciones para este capítulo:

En los libros se nota mucho que Augusta Longbottom es muy domínate así que se supone que es la matriarca de la familia, eso me lleva a pensar que es muy suspicaz a la hora de tomar sus decisiones, más aun después de la muerte de su único hijo, por eso ella no le cuanta nada a Neville de su fama en el mundo mágico y lo oculta del mismo, para que los mortifagos no se la tomen con él, en pocas palabras para protegerlo y también para que no se vuelva un niño demasiado mimado. Y por ser la matriarca obliga a su…creo que es su hermano Algie y a su… creo esposa (si alguien sabe me puede corregir) no le digan nada al niño, por lo que se arman esas discusiones que Neville no entendía, pero con la próxima llegada del inicio de clases es necesario que Augusta se sincere.

Neville no reacciono, en el sentido que no se puso a llorar, ni nada parecido, cuando le dijeron el porqué y como de la muerte de sus progenitores, porque él quería demostrar que era lo sufriente maduro para que empiecen a confiar más en el, además para Neville ahora todo cuadraba y estaba feliz porque así fuere (porque recuerden que Harry tenia sueños extraños, que no entendía porque soñaba con motos voladores o cegadoras luces verdes, pues a Neville le pasaba lo mismo) además estaba muy contento de haber recibido la carta de Hogwarts sin contar el hecho de que ya había burlado la seguridad de su abuela y logro leer un poco de historia de la magia es decir, el ya sabía que un niño derroto al señor tenebroso pero no pudo averiguar que era él, porque su abuela era muy rápida en las compras y volvió volando, literalmente jajaja XD, así que no pudo leer más que unas líneas.

Son solo dos explicaciones pero creo que demasiado largas Espero haberme hecho entender ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! **sigan leyendo "Los Merodeadores"** que tiene los merodeadores 2 y 3 ^o^

Atte.- Fabiola **"Neku-Yume"**


	3. Capitulo dos

Capítulo II

Estaba dentro de una cabaña deteriorada, sobre una roca grande en medio de un lago negro azabache. En una noche tormentosa, podía oír a las olas chocar contra las paredes, y el viento feroz golpeando los vidrios de las ventanas. Adentro solo estaba él, sentado en el suelo mirando un reloj que brillaba esperando a que den las doce, faltaban solo dos minutos, la tormenta aumento parecía que la cabaña no soportaría mas y se derrumbaría pero tenía que esperar a que den las doce, ya solo faltaba un minuto, treinta segundos…veinte…diez…tres…dos…uno

¡BUM!

— Pero qu…— se levanto agitado.

— ¡GUAU, GUAU, GRRRR!— un perro negro, enorme, entro a la habitación de Harry y salto sobre su cama lamiéndolo en todo el rostro.

— ¡CANUTO!— Y con una última lamida, desde la barbilla hasta la frente, el gran perro se bajo de la cama y se convirtió en un hombre de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos negros.

— ¡HARRY!—

— ¡SIRIUS!

— ¡BLACK!— Una mujer pelirroja seguida de un hombre de cabello azabache y desordenado ingresan a la habitación— Black, arruinaste la sorpresa— dijo Lily muy furiosa y acusándolo con el dedo

— No arruine la sorpresa, yo hice que se sorprendiera— Respondió Sirius con autosuficiencia.

— Estas insinuando que lo que yo planee, no era una sorpresa

— Si tienes que planearlo es porque no lo es, pelirroja— Sirius tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro y Lily estaba como agua para el chocolate, muy enfadada, Así que James vio la hora de intervenir

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!

— JAJAJAJA… — Harry estallo a carcajadas sentado en su cama—so…jajaja…solo fue un sueño, gracias a Merlín— y se dejo caer.

— Harry, cariño estas inundado en sudor, debes de tener fiebre— Lily se acerco, saco su varita y empezó a revisarlo

— Mamá, no es sudor…

— Es el líquido de la eterna juventud

— Es baba de perro

— iugh…

— Refrego- pronuncio su padre, y la baba de cauto se esfumó

— No me gusta que hagas eso, me hace doler la cara— se quejo Harry

—Bueno si prefieres andar por el callejón Diagon, inundado de baba de perro, pues se arregla fácil…— dijo du papá

— QUE, ¡EL CALLEJON DIAGON!...—Harry se levanto de sopetón de la cama y miro a su padre y luego a su mamá que sonreía y finalmente a su padrino que le sonreía con un brillo especial en los ojos—…eso…eso…quiere decir que… ¡LLEGO! LLEGO, POR FIN LLEGO LA CARTA, LLEGO… ¿DONDE ESTA?— interrogo a su familia, su papa miro hacia abajo y entonces lo supo… estaba en la cocina… bajó corriendo las escaleras e ingreso a la cocina, que estaba adornada con papelitos de colores y globos, la mesa de desayuno estaba servido platos con tarta de melaza, y dos jarras, una llena de leche y otra de jugo de calabaza, y…en la ventana de la cocina estaba una lechuza de color café , comiendo algunas semillitas que de seguro su mamá le dio, en su pata izquierda tenia atado un sobre…Harry sabia de que se trataba, así que se acerco lo más tranquilo que pudo, al llegar a su lado, esta le extendió la pata izquierda y el con las manos temblándole le saco el sobre, la lechuza siguió comiendo.

En la puerta de la cocina ya estaba toda su familia, mirando el espectáculo que Harry proporcionaba, pues estaba "bailando" en una pata, miro el sobre con total curiosidad se fijo en el color de la tinta, en el sello, en los bordes en todo, hasta que se decidió a abrirlo, y leyó el contenido en voz alta:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por fa vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Harry desdobló otra hoja, y leyó:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dra gón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar eti quetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los si guientes libros:

_El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1),_ Miranda Goshawk.

_Una historia de la magia,_ Bathilda Bagshot.

_Teoría mágica,_ Adalbert Waffling.

_Guía de transformación para principiantes,_ Emeric Switch.

_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,_ Phyllida Spore.

_Filtros y pociones mágicas,_ Arsenius Jigger.

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,_ Newt Scamander.

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,_ Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRI MER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Una vez que termino de leer volvió la mirada a toda su familia y vio como su mamá se secaba un par de lagrimas y se abrazaba a su padre, que está con una mirada de orgullo más grande aun que cuando vio a su hijo mandar a volar al gato, por no querer convidarle de su comida a los seis años, cuando dio su primer flujo de magia, por ultimo su padrino tenía una sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara, y una mirada de orgullo, si se podía comparar, aun mas grande que la de su padre.


End file.
